


Secrets and Lies

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Evgeni Malkin Is Not a Hockey Player, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Fandom Mashup Prompts: Bodyguard AU/Secret Relationship AU





	Secrets and Lies

There was a pretty uncomfortable incident with a fan when Sid was only 19 and Geno appeared not long after. He was tall and intimidating looking. And he stuck to Sid like glue. 

He even went on road trips, trailing the group, sticking close at clubs. He watched games from the tunnel, not because Sid was in danger at games, but because he enjoyed hockey and hated to watch it from the box. Dana didn’t mind giving him things to do on game day so that he wasn’t underfoot.

So he was Sid’s bodyguard, Dana’s errand boy, Flower’s co-conspirator, and friends with all the players and staff on the team. 

And not actually Sid’s bodyguard. 

He was his boyfriend who thought it would be a good idea to pretend to be his bodyguard for like a month or two to get the fans off Sid’s back but then it kind of stuck. So he got actual bodyguard training and could protect Sid if needed. His mother despaired of him.

To be fair it seemed like a good idea when he was 20 and Sid was scared of leaving the hotel with the team much less by himself. Spend time with his boyfriend, pretend to be his bodyguard, travel the country, watch a lot of hockey. Only Mario would know the truth.

Five years later they were still doing it and Mario was still shaking his head when he saw Geno get on the plane in his bodyguard outfit even though he knew that Geno and Sid probably drove from their house arguing about whose turn it was to go grocery shopping when they got back from the road trip (It was Sid’s). 

One of these days, Sid was going to have to tell the truth. 

Sooner rather than later since Geno proposed and Sid said yes.


End file.
